


Idol

by Marta_Ayanami



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, just a tiny little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: When I was just a young girl, my mother's shown me somebody great. The leader. The shining light. The idol.The Goddess.





	Idol

When I was just a young girl, my mother's shown me somebody great. The leader. The shining light. The idol. The Queen.

The Goddess. 

I was too young too grasp her Greatness, but I could feel it in my very Being. In my very self. Reverberating. _I love you,_ I wanted to scream. _I love you, I love you, I love you._

_Love you like only people - Alteans - can love._

_And the world shall tremble._

********

Even if you lived long ago, and I shall never meet you. I know that. Still, I can dream of you. So, dream of you I will.

Forevermore.

***********

When I was just a young girl, my mother's shown me somebody great. The leader. The shining light. The idol. The Queen.

The Goddess.

I was too young too grasp her greatness, but I wished to know who she was and what she's done.

My esteemed Mother smiled at me and said, "Why, don't you know? This is _**her."**_

"The one who made the monsters go away?" I asked, childishly.

"Why, yes. She decimated them. They tremble now, and hide in the farthest corners of the galaxy."

"As they should!" I shouted cheerily.

"Yes, little one, as they should. As they should."

**************

If I could ever just touch your hand, I'd die happy. But it's impossible, for you lived ages ago.

If I could kneel before your radiant Light, o Goddess, I'd die happy. Let me love you! If only you lived in this era, and not so, so, so long ago.

*************

When I was just a young girl, my mother's shown me somebody great. The leader. The shining light. The idol. The Queen.

The Goddess.

I was too young too grasp her Greatness, but I _know in my spirit, I'd follow you to the ends of the Universe._

_**************************_

There were a few weird Earthlings around her. And she looked - so, so, so young! Younger than in the portrait.

But my heart knew her. It was _**her.**_

"Empress Allura?"

And I, Hira, have finally first met my guiding light. My Goddess.

My beloved Empress.

She looked ever so gentle. Under that gentleness, however, I knew there was a might, a might to crush all who

questioned **_peace and love._**

Oh, because we'd have peace and love. We'd murder all the monsters in our way, for that,

my beloved Empress.

Won't we?

"Empress Allura. Is it truly - you?"

"My name is Princess Allura."

My heart was beating impossibly fast now. It was her.

Truly her. The her itself.

And nothing else mattered.


End file.
